A thousand years
by RapturousJashinist
Summary: "I could live a thousand years and not deserve someone as pure as you, Peeta Mellark." Sometimes, it can take just one person to change your outlook on life, no matter how dejected you feel. -Rated T for mature situations that are mainly present due to Finnick.-


_I know you've suffered,_

_But I don't want you to hide._

_It's cold and loveless,_

_I won't let you be denied._

Cold hands reached for warmth in the arms of a well built body, slowly rubbing cold skin over warm. Goosebumps now appeared on the tanned skin of a sleeping, fiery haired man, green eyes fluttering open to meet blue. Slowly, lips met in a cautious and weary kiss. The blonde slid onto the lap of the tanned man, his hands rubbing up and down the firm chest beneath him, his hands splayed across the other mans torso to steady himself. Moaning in quickened desire, the man beneath him began to hiss through his teeth, tilting his head back and closing his eyes in pleasure. Groaning, both hastily removed their clothes, bites and kisses filling the space between undressing. Tanned hands met pale ones, grasping eachother as they began to move at a tortuously slow pace, grunts and gasps sounding throughout the room. The bed began to creak, but neither cared as they began to reach the peak of their intimacy.

"Finnick," The blonde hissed into a tense shoulder, rolling underneath the fiery haired man that was atop him yet again, "Make love to me." He gasped, nuzzling his head into the body of the man that was now frantically panting, placing his arms either side of the blondes head. "Peeta.." He groaned, his eyes shutting for a second as he revelled in the pleasure of it all. Peeta let out a guttural howl, matched with an equally loud grunt from Finnick as he collapsed beside him, breathing erratically. Finnick ran a hand through his messy hair, staring at the man beside him who was currently sat up, rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"So, you got cold and thought you'd wake me up?" Finnick questioned, unimpressed but laughing softly. He slowly made his way towards the blonde, throwing him down onto the bed and placing chaste kisses down his neck and shoulder. Peeta mumbled to himself angrily but smiled, giving Finnick's hair a light tug.

"You have to go, don't you?" Finnick asked, his tone implying more of a statement than a question as he rolled away from the blonde, quickly regaining a steely composure as he redressed himself. He didn't even look back at the blonde for a reply before he stood and made his way towards the bathroom.

"Even if she doesn't love you, you owe it to her to tell her." He stated plainly, shutting the door quickly.

* * *

"You're back late, Peeta." Katniss noted, looking up from the bow on her lap that she was currently mending in her living room, trying to maintain casual conversation to ignore the bitterness between them both.

"Yeah. Not that it matters anyway." He replied, throwing a bag at her that contained a couple of loaves of bread, his eyes steely. He simply turned around and made his way to the door, ready to leave to go to Haymitch's house and probably interact in a similar fashion.

"I didn't do it to hurt you, you know, Peeta." She shouted as he opened the front door, the icy breeze biting at his warm skin. He frowned, his eyes flickering around as he surveyed the other lines of Victor's houses that were inhabited, minus the other two across from the one he was currently in.

"I guess that doesn't matter now, does it?" Peeta replied, slamming the door shut as he hurried along the street down to the other snow covered house that reeked of alcohol. Quickly opening the door and kicking countless amounts of bottles and cans away from the entrance of the house, scowling slightly. He hurried his pace as he made his way through to the living room, where Haymitch was currently in a deep sleep on the couch. Deciding against waking him, Peeta simply placed the bag beside him, throwing a cover over him and exiting as quickly as he'd entered.

* * *

_Soothing, _

_I'll make you feel pure._

_Trust me, _

_you can be sure._

Standing beside the chariots and petting the horses, Peeta chose to ignore the social chatter around him much to Haymitch's dislike. Although having been told numerous times that it was vital to socialise since this years Quarter Quell was entirely made up of returning victors, Peeta knew it would be pointless to try and acquaint himself with others. After all, most were interested in Katniss, not him. He simply tried to bare it as he petted the horses, absent of thought.

"Peeta Mellark." A smooth voice from behind Peeta brought him back to his senses as he turned to face a man that stood tall in front of him. Stood before him in only a golden net and a simple beaded necklace stood Finnick Odair, smirking with his trademark dimples adorning his cheeks. His eyes twinkled as he held out a sugar cube on his large hand before Peeta.

"Sugarcube?" He asked, slowly eating one himself, observing the blonde carefully.

"I don't like sweet things." Peeta retorted, trying to ignore the fact that he was probably supposed to try and get on the good side of this man. Yet, he was getting too distracted by just how low the gold net was hanging on this mans delicious hips and just how loosely held together it was.

"Well. I do," He murmured, moving towards Peeta until there was barely any room between them, leaning down so his mouth was inches away from Peeta's ear. "Which is part of the reason I'm stood here talking to you, cupcake." He whispered, his breath leaving goosebumps on the pale skin it touched. Peeta blinked in shock, his eyes slightly widening at the obvious pass that had been made at him, and from the Capitols sweetheart of all people.

"I've got somewhere to be." Peeta choked out, making his way over to the now perfectly timed open elevator, his breath rushing out in one go. Nobody ever made moves on him, ever. He turned to quickly press the button to go up to his floor, until a bronze hand was in his way. Looking up, Peeta was met with twinkling sea green eyes, the doors of the elevator closing yet there was no movement.

"Ah. Must be broken." Finnick whispered, his voice coming out in what could only be described as a seductive purr.

"Broken?" Peeta questioned in disbelief, clearly doubting the mans words.

"Broken." Finnick whispered, shoving Peeta into the cold metal wall behind him and sliding his hands around his waist, Finnick's warm mouth meeting Peeta's in a mad frenzy. Peeta was in a daze, simply going along with it as his hands linked around Finnick's neck, a soft moan escaping his mouth as Finnick bit his bottom lip, unbuttoning his shirt at the same time. He made no time wasting in beginning to bite and kiss down Peeta's chest, his mouth leaving a trail of warmth as it slid down to the waistband of Peeta's pants.

"You're gorgeous, you know," He breathed, the warmth of his breath sending shivers down Peeta's spine. "Like an angel." He proclaimed, staring at Peeta in admiration as he began to unbutton Peeta's pants and was met with a startled gasp.

"Here?" Peeta worriedly questioned, panicking more about the chance of being caught as opposed to letting this gorgeous man go where nobody had ever been before.

"Yes, here. It's broken. Though I think you'd quite enjoy an audience." Finnick purred, beginning his ministrations on Peeta's body, making sure he was going tantalizingly slowly as to make the teen gasp his name ever so slowly, sliding his hands into his hair and completely forgetting his surroundings until he crashed back down to the present time, barely having time to sort himself out before his clothes were re-adjusted and Finnick placed a simple kiss on his cheek.

"You know, I could live a thousand years and still not deserve someone as pure as you, Peeta Mellark."

And that was all Peeta remembered from their first encounter, before he spiralled into a frenzy of falling for the older man that half of the Capitol loved so much.

* * *

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,  
I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask.  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past,  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart._

Standing at a table packed with familiar faces, Finnick smiled- A genuine smile. He wore a simple black and white suit, his white shirt wide open to reveal his chest and the simple gold necklace he'd worn for years now. Peeta sat beside him, laughing and conversing with all of the guests sat at the table with them, being as sociable as he'd ever been.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming here today. I'd love to say that you're all amazing, but I've been told I'm an awful liar," Finnick stated, laughing at the mock offended reactions that greeted him. Peeta grasped his hand, grinning up at the man like he was the only thing in the world at the present time.

"On a more serious note, I'd like to genuinely thank you all for supporting me and Peeta. I've honestly not been as happy as I am now in years. I once said to him that I could live a thousand years and still not deserve someone like him. And that still stands, because here I am and it feels like a dream. All I wanted to do my entire life was love somebody inexplicably and here I am, it is surreal. I can honestly say that I have never loved anybody this much and I will never love anything more. I didn't want a flashy wedding, or a flashy ceremony. Or even a ring. All I wanted was him, and I'd like to again thank you all just for making this even more special." Finnick finished, leaning down to capture Peeta's lips in a warm kiss, Peeta stretching up to kiss him back, his neck adorning a similar gold necklace.

"I could live a thousand years and never deserve someone as remarkable as you, Finnick Odair."


End file.
